Süßer Sommer
by CKLizzy
Summary: Jen, Jethro und eine besondere Zutat... Jibbs Fluff; na ja, sollte es zumindest werden, seufz


**Süßer Sommer**

Author: CK

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: P16 / R ... hoffe das reicht, sollte aber eigentlich

Inhalt: Jen, Jethro und eine besondere Zutat... :D

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir. Leider, sonst wäre in Staffel fünf so Einiges anders gelaufen.

Anm.: In der englischsprachigen Jibbs-Fangemeinde gibt es einen Spruch, eine Art geflügeltes Wort: "Because Paris never ended". Ich füge dem aus tiefster Überzeugung jetzt noch hinzu: "And Judgment Day never happened!"

Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen. Na ja, außer vielleicht: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Das Jibbs Fanfiction Archiv: jibbsaddicts.cksternenkind.de (mit h t t p davor ;))

* * *

Jethro Gibbs war seit jeher darum bemüht gewesen, die Schwächen seiner Mitmenschen zu kennen. Nicht nur die seiner Gegner, nein, aller Personen, mit denen er direkt oder indirekt zu tun hatte. Man wusste schließlich nie, wann und wie man solch Wissen mal gebrauchen könnte und ein Leroy Jethro Gibbs war stets auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet.

Ganz besonders wichtig war ihm das Wissen über die Schwächen einer bestimmten Person; einer, mit der er nicht mal ansatzweise auf Kriegsfuß stand. Zumindest meistens nicht.

Dennoch brachte es ihm einiges an Genugtuung und Seelenfrieden zu wissen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die ihn um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte, sondern dass es umgekehrt bisweilen auch funktionierte.

Sie, das war seine ehemalige Partnerin und Geliebte und - jetzige Chefin.

Jenny Shepard war eine Frau mit Klasse, das hatte er schon damals festgestellt. Tough, mutig, intelligent, attraktiv, eine betörende Schönheit, welche bei Bedarf auch atemberaubend sexy sein konnte. Und stets beherrscht. Wenigstens glaubten das ihre Untergebenen und Vorgesetzten.

Gibbs allerdings wusste es besser. Nicht dass sie nicht war, was sie vorgab zu sein, nein, sie war durchaus das, was man sah und kennen lernte.

Nur war das eben nicht alles und Gibbs kannte den einen oder anderen Trick, sie aus der Reserve zu locken…

--

Es war Freitagabend. Ein verdammt warmer Freitagabend; Gibbs war mehr als froh, als er endlich Feierabend hatte. Nach der vergangenen Woche hatten er und sein Team sich das Wochenende redlich verdient und er hoffte inständig, dass jedwede Verbrecher wenigstens für die kommenden zwei Tage ihre Füße still halten würden. Von Händen und Waffen mal ganz zu schweigen.

Eigentlich hatte er einfach nach Hause fahren, dann noch rasch einkaufen und danach auf Gibbs'sche Art - also in Gesellschaft seines Bootes - faulenzen wollen.

Doch auf dem Weg vom Einkaufszentrum nach Hause winkte ihm das Schicksal sozusagen mit wedelnden Armen zu. Durch Zufall fiel ihm ein kleiner Stand in einer Seitenstraße ins Auge. Einer mit den Zutaten, die Jen in Paris stets willenlos gemacht hatten. Nicht dass das jemals wirklich notwendig gewesen wäre, aber immerhin hatte es ihm stets Freude bereitet, wie sie beim Genuss dieser kleinen, süßen Früchte praktisch dahin schmolz.

Mit einer großen, randvollen Schale - er war sich sicher, dass es entgegen der Angabe der Verkäuferin mehr als ein Kilo war - bewaffnet, machte er sich auf den Heimweg, um seine Einkäufe loszuwerden. Diese räumte er rasch weg, verstaute alles gut und ließ sich dabei Zeit. Sollte es ruhig etwas später werden; die warme, sternenklare Nacht, die es versprach zu werden, würde dem Genuss seines Mitbringsels nur zuträglich sein.

--

Man konnte es bereits als fortgeschrittene Stunde bezeichnen, als Gibbs sich schließlich auf den Weg machte. Erwartungsgemäß brannte in Jennys Haus noch Licht; genauer gesagt war das Arbeitszimmer hell erleuchtet - natürlich, sie arbeitete noch. Stets die Fleißige und Gewissenhafte, auch an einem Freitagabend und nach mindestens zwei Wochen Schlafmangel und Stress. Er bewunderte sie dafür, wie sie diese Belastung durchstand. Aber andererseits war sie schon immer jemand gewesen, der Einiges wegstecken konnte.

Leise pfeifend griff er nach der durchsichtigen Plastiktüte, in die er die Schale gepackt hatte, stieg dann aus seinem Auto aus und lief zum Haus. Bevor er klingelte, stellte er sicher, dass er die Tüte so vor sein Gesicht hielt, dass sie es gut verdeckte. Auch wenn Jenny sofort wissen würde, wer da vor ihr stand, hatte er eine gute Vorstellung davon, dass sein Auftritt dennoch den gewünschten Effekt haben würde.

Das sollte sich Sekunden später bestätigen, als sie die Tür öffnete.

"Jethro, meinst du nicht, dass es… oh."

Einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck auflegend, ließ er die Tüte sinken, nur um dann "Hast du Interesse an ein wenig nächtlicher Gesellschaft?" zu fragen, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte.

"Man könnte wirklich meinen, du hast kein Zuhause. Und kennst keine anderen Frauen", bemerkte sie trocken, trat dann aber doch beiseite, um ihn herein zu lassen.

"Andere Frauen sind keine Herausforderung. Die freuen sich nämlich darüber, wenn man ihnen Blumen mitbringt", spielte er auf die Zugehörigkeit der mitgebrachten Früchte zu den Rosengewächsen an. Jenny schmunzelte nur und deutete dann auf ihr Arbeitszimmer.

"Lass mich noch schnell die beiden letzten Berichte durchgehen, ich möchte das ungern mit ins Wochenende nehmen", erklärte sie und fügte dann noch an, "Du kannst dich ja schon mal um die Erdbeeren kümmern." Er sah noch, wie aus ihrem Schmunzeln ein verschmitztes Lächeln wurde, dann hatte sie sich auch schon abgewandt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie lediglich einen Morgenmantel trug und wusste Gott, wie viel - oder wenig - Stoff noch darunter war, es war definitiv nicht das übliche Kostüm.

Widerwillig riss er sich von dem Bild, dass sie ihm bot, los und ging in die Küche, um zu tun, wie ihm geheißen; wie konnte er dieser Frau auch nur einen Wunsch abschlagen?

--

"Zucker, Jen?", rief Gibbs zwischenzeitlich aus der Küche und erschrak beinahe, als die Antwort von sehr nahe erklang.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist", erwiderte die Frau, die nun direkt hinter ihm stand, auch wenn er nicht so recht wusste, wie sie dorthin gelangt war, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Ihr Tonfall jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken; hatte er sie nicht mit den Erdbeeren...? Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie versuchte, den Spieß umzudrehen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, bei der ihre Hand wie zufällig seine Hüfte streifte, stand sie kurz darauf neben ihm und stibitzte sich eine Erdbeere. Gibbs hatte seine liebe Mühe damit, möglichst nicht zu ihr zu schauen, als sie genüsslich in die rote Frucht biss.

"Süß und saftig. Ich wusste doch, dass wir Zucker nicht brauchen werden", kommentierte sie und hielt ihm dann die angebissene Erdbeere unter die Nase, gerade als er mit dem Putzen der anderen fertig war.

Zeit für eine Revanche.

Flink griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk, wandte sich um und hielt ihren Arm fest, als er das in den Mund nehmen der dargereichten Beere etwas gründlicher vollzog, als es hätte sein müssen, denn auch Jennys Finger, die die Frucht festhielten, verschwanden zwischen seinen Lippen und wurden in aller Gründlichkeit von seiner Zunge gesäubert.

Der Blick, den Jethro ihr dabei zuwarf, war so intensiv, dass sie für einen Augenblick wankte, ehe sie ihn erwidern konnte. Sie wollte gerade nach einer weiteren Erdbeere greifen, doch ihr Gegenüber kam ihr zuvor.

"Ich würde sie gerne mal etwas gesüßt probieren", erklärte er mit leiser, rauer Stimme, die ihr ein Kribbeln im Bauch bescherte, und bot ihr das herzförmige Etwas an, indem er es vor ihren Mund hielt. Jenny nahm die Frucht bereitwillig zwischen die Lippen, doch bevor sie sie ganz verschwinden lassen konnte, hatte Jethro seinen Mund bereits über ihren gelegt und von der Erdbeere angebissen.

Nachdem er wieder ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihre Gesichter gebracht hatte, bemerkte er, "Ich glaube, ich mag sie gesüßt lieber."

Es war der Moment, in dem er ihren verlangenden Blick und ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen sah, der ihn alles nur Verfügbare an Willenskraft kostete. Und davon war glücklicherweise noch ausreichend übrig, um nicht sofort über sie herzufallen. Er hatte sich die letzten Monate - oder nein, es waren ja mittlerweile schon Jahre - zurückhalten können, dann würde er es den Moment auch noch aushalten, ermahnte er sich.

Jenny sah das aber scheinbar etwas anders. Denn kaum hatte sie sich selbst aus ihrer augenblicklichen Trance ob dieser Geste ihres ehemaligen Partners gezogen, griff sie auch schon an ihm vorbei, nahm die Schüssel und war schneller aus der Küche verschwunden, als er hätte reagieren können. Er hörte sie durch die Halle und die Treppe hinauf laufen, dann herrschte Stille im Haus.

Er brauchte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, um zu verstehen.

--

Jen hatte kaum Gelegenheit, die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren auf ihrem Nachttisch abzustellen, als sie zwei starke Arme von hinten umschlangen und gegen einen ihr auch nach all den Jahren noch so vertrauten Körper zogen.

Gibbs übersäte ihren Nacken und Hals mit schnellen, kurzen Küssen und arbeitete sich, sie langsam herumdrehend, Stück für Stück zu ihrem Mund vor, doch bevor er ihn erreichte, wandte die Frau in seinen Armen ihren Kopf leicht ab. Irritiert blickte er auf und entdeckte die Erdbeere, die sie ihm entgegen hielt.

"Darf ich auch mal kosten?", flüsterte sie, platzierte die Frucht zwischen seinen Lippen und imitierte das, was er zuvor mit ihr in der Küche getan hatte - nur dass sie sich nicht zurückzog, nachdem sie abgebissen hatte. Stattdessen begann sie, seine Lippen mit den ihren zu liebkosen, fast schon schüchtern und testend küsste sie ihn; erst nach dem, was ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit erschien, vertiefte sie den Kuss, ließ ihn immer leidenschaftlicher werden, bevor sie sich plötzlich losriss und nach Luft schnappte.

Jethro lachte leise und Jen stimmte mit ein.

"So viel zur Selbstbeherrschung", grinste er und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

"Du möchtest also, dass ich mich beherrsche?", gab sie herausfordernd zurück, ein Glitzern in ihren Augen.

"Wir haben die ganze Nacht, Jen. Das ganze Wochenende", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und sorgte damit für eine Gänsehaut ihrerseits. Eines war klar - sie hatte lange genug auf diesen Moment gewartet. Es langsam angehen lassen konnten sie später immer noch.

Mit diesem Gedanken nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste ihn mit einer Intensität, die ihn nie wieder vergessen lassen sollte, was ihm in den letzten Jahren gefehlt hatte.

So schnell, wie sie ihm seine Jacke, die er aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen noch trug, abgestreift hatte, so schnell hatte er auch den Knoten des Gürtels, der ihren Morgenmantel zusammenhielt, gelöst. Kurz darauf bildete der Mantel nur noch einen Haufen aus Seide auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen - und Gibbs schnappte kurz nach Luft, als er _seine_ Jenny betrachtete.

Ihr Negligé war ein Hauch von Nichts und ließ wenig Raum für Phantasie; ihr Haar umschmeichelte ihre Schultern und sah bereits jetzt etwas zerzaust aus; ihre Haut schimmerte beinahe golden im warmen Licht der Nachttischlampe.

Nicht dass er je vergessen hatte, wie schön sie war. Dennoch war es ihm, als würde er sie das erste Mal sehen. Ein überwältigendes Bild.

Während er seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden vermochte, machte sie sich bereits an seinem Shirt zu schaffen, dass sie aus seinem Hosenbund und ihn in fast schon rasanter Geschwindigkeit über den Kopf zog. Erst ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, die ihn wissenden Bewegungen streichelten, holten ihn aus der einen Faszination, nur um ihn sofort in die nächste zu schicken.

Oh, wie er diese Frau verehrte. Nein. _Anbetete_.

Ohne ihr die Chance zu einer Reaktion zu geben, hob er sie in seine Arme und legte sie auf das neben ihnen stehende Bett. Er wusste nicht, ob sich ihm jemals ein verführerischeres Bild geboten hatte; er war aber ziemlich sicher, dass dem nicht so war.

"Ich fühle mich ja geschmeichelt, dass dir offensichtlich sehr gut gefällt, was du siehst, aber...", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Während sie erneut nach der Schüssel auf ihrem Nachttisch griff, beugte er sich zu ihr; doch bevor er sie küssen konnte, hielt sie ihm bereits wieder eine Erdbeere vor den Mund.

Der Schalk sprach aus seinen Augen, als er ihr die rote Frucht abnahm und sie mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück legte.

"Momentan interessiert mich etwas Anderes, was auch sehr süß ist...", erklärte er, seine Stimme so tief, dass sie das Vibrieren seiner Worte bis in ihren Körper spüren konnte.

Nicht mehr willens zu warten, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich, ihn so leidenschaftlich küssend, dass er glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren.

Es war erforschen, liebkosen und kämpfen zugleich und beide erlebten ein wahres Feuerwerk an Emotionen, etwas, das sie so lange vermisst hatten.

--

Stunden später lagen sie zufrieden in den Armen des Anderen, zwar erschöpft, nichtsdestotrotz aber mehr als glücklich. Sanft streichelte Jethro Jen; er genoss das Gefühl, ihre weiche Haut, ihren Körper endlich wieder unter seinen Händen spüren zu dürfen.

Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er den nachdenklichen Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte.

"Was ist, Jen?", fragte er leise und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Nur das Wochenende, Jethro?", hakte sie noch einmal nach, auf seine Worte anspielend.

"Nein Jen. Viel länger. Viel, viel länger..."

Ende

* * *

Sorry, ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was da in mich gefahren ist... na ja, vielleicht doch:

Sämtliche Beschwerden, Kritiken und was sonst noch an negativen Meinungen anfällt bitte an den Erdbeerhof Rövershagen schicken, die die definitiv BESTEN Erdbeeren in Norddeutschland haben! Dafür sind sie aber auch Schuld an der Story hier :D


End file.
